Minority women in the United States carry a disproportionate burden of morbidity and mortality. In order to increase the research capacity focused on this challenge, Meharry Medical College is committed to developing a Center for Women's Health Research. The Meharry RCMI Program in Women's Health Research will provide key infrastructure for this initiative. The Specific Aims are: 1) To recruit a Scientific Director and three additional faculty members with funded research programs in Women's Health who will provide a critical intellecutal mass and develop collaborative research teams with existing researchers in HIV/AIDS, molecular and behavioral neuroscience, cancer, and reproductive health. 2) To develop and maintain 4 core facilities essential for research in Women's Health: Genomics &Proteomics, Flow Cytometry/Bl-3, Research Radiology, and Fitness &Nutrition;and 3) To fund pilot projects in the area of Women's Health research that will provide preliminary data and mentoring for three promising investigators and lead to R-series funding. This project is expected to develop infrastructure in basic, clinical and translational research focused on issues of women's health and health disparities. The anticipated outcomes include an increase in the publications and successful grant applications submitted by Meharry faculty in women's health;an increase in colloborative projects between Meharry faculty and investigators at other institutions;and increased visibility of research on issues of women's health locally and nationally, particularly in the African American and other communities of color that Meharry serves.